A Day in the Life of Kayla the Cheetah
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: This is the story of a single day in the life of Kayla the Cheetah.


**Here is a one-shot that I had developed for this particular movie in mind. I absolutely love the original The Lion King! This short story is based off a story that I had developed in my Creative Writing group. I'm adapting it to be used on Fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy this story. **

**I don't own the The Lion King or any of its characters and locations. **

**Please don't sue! **

**Also, the characters that are in this particular story are of my own creation. They are all OC. If you wish to use them for your stories, please PM. **

**A Day in the Life of Kayla the Cheetah**

The bright African sun rises above the grasslands. It begins the day of one beautiful queen of the jungle. Alongside a unique rock formation, there lived a king and his queen. Kayla the cheetah begins to yawn, and she begins to purr her husband into the sunlight. He arises from his slumber, and he licks her in compassion. Morgan, the powerful lion, roars to show his dominance to the animals of the jungle.

The beautiful, lovely cheetah gets up and stretches her long legs on the warm rock. She stands up and discovers her love has gotten up. "What brings you up, my husband?" The regal lion looks over her with his bold eyes, and he says, "I think it's time I saw what you do and help you along the way. You have done all the work lately. It's my turn to help you get our meals this time." His lovely wife comes to him and embraces him. "I love you, my lion husband. Thank you for praising me on my beauty." "Let's go, sweet thing. After dinner, I'm going to put some more moves on you because I love ya." The couple head out into the open savanna to gather their food for the night and make sure regal matters are taken care of and dealt with as they arrive.

They first find Sarah the zebra's herd grazing on the grasslands. They go out to find their perfect hunting spot before they begin to stalk the herd. They crouch in the tall grass, waiting for that perfect moment when Sarah, the matriarch of the herd, lets down her guard. After an hour of patience, they begin to grow weary of this hunt. Suddenly, the herd begins to grow anxious, as if they detect a strange odor in the air. The couple decides it's now or never!

They charge full speed into the herd. The herd begins to disperse, despite all of the confusion going in the herd. Morgan cuts off one of the members of the herd by forming a tight circle around it and scaring the rest of the herd away with his earth-shattering roar. The rest of the herd leaves without one of their males in the herd, concerned with their own lives. The male tries to shake the powerful lion with many kicks, but Morgan dodges every kick made by the zebra. Eventually, the zebra collapses from exhaustion and lets the king of the jungle decide his fate. The fearsome king of the jungle delivers the fatal bite into the zebra's neck, severing out its windpipe. The zebra dies, becoming the lion's first real catch of his life. He soon discovers why the females do the majority of the work. His limbs are worn out from the chase. He finds his body wasn't adapted to this kind of actions. He takes his kill to his wife. She too has caught her own zebra, another male. They gorge on the meat and leave the remains to the hyenas and vultures.

Next, they attend to the matters between the rhino herd and the elephant herd. They claim that each side of the herd has pushed too far into each one's territory. The lion speaks to the two herds and declares a proclamation. The proclamation stated that the herds could go over the two territories either by the permission of the queen, king, or by the leader of each herd. It also stated they were to share the resources of the territories amongst themselves and the rest of the inhabitants of the jungle. The two herds agreed to these terms heads down. They said they would agree to those terms as long the lion and queen kept monthly checks around the two territories to make sure that the animals are well aware of the laws stated by the king and queen of the jungle.

Afterwards, they head up to the cavern of the protector of the savanna to pay their respect to him and his queen as well. The protector of the savanna was a griffin known as Kyle. His mate was a tiger-skinned dragon known as Shani. She was just as beautiful as Kayla the cheetah. Fortunately, Morgan didn't tell his wife about how good-looking Shani looked; if he did he would get a slash to the face. He knows that hurts every time she gets mad. She usually never gets mad, but all hell breaks loose when she does get angry.

Finally, they head over to Panther Rock, a rock formation that is shaped like a black panther. They have a dinner date with Ryan the leopard. He serves them elephant steaks and rhino blood, rare delicacies of the African grasslands. They burp and roar to him as complements to the warthog, and they end the day with dancing and talking to some music constructed by the local band of baboons and monkeys. Kayla secretly gives a lick to Ryan for not only a wonderful night but for also being a fun and awesome wildcat.

Morgan and Kayla head home to their rock formation known to the herds of the Pridelands as Pride Rock. Morgan begins to wonder what kind of moves he should put on his wife. His wife begins to think how she is going to entice her husband into his awesome night of love. They roar into the moon-lit sky signaling to the animals now is a time of rest and personal gain.

"Honey, I have had a long and exhausting day. I never thought the hunting for your kill could be that so hard. Of course, that's just me. I'm pretty sure that doesn't take a lot out of you. Enough of our day; let's get to moving and enjoy this night to ourselves." "I couldn't agree with you any other way. Let's go and put some moves on this night."

Morgan begins the lovely night with his signature love tackle and snuggle bear hug. Kayla jumps in and begins licking him all over his face. He roars in enjoyment, and she purrs in pleasure as he put some of his love moves on her. They continue to have sex until midnight, and they rest on their cool rock to rest their love night away and begin their day all over again.

**Please review!  
**


End file.
